1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to approximating apparatus for surgical instrumentation and more particularly to surgical apparatus for measuring body tissue which includes scissor-like approximation of jaw structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring body tissue during surgical procedures requires precise tissue thickness readings with definitive results under demanding time restraints. In these procedures accuracy and precision are important. Further, measurement indication should be visually accessible to ensure speed and accuracy of tissue measurement. The ease and efficiency of the tissue capturing step is also extremely important if the surgical procedure is to be carried out in an predetermined manner meeting surgical requirements.
Generally, tissue measuring devices for surgical procedures include a jaw structure. Manipulation of the jaw structure is necessary to capture the desired tissue. A typical surgical tissue measuring device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,363 (Rothfuss et al.). The Rothfuss et al. device may be inserted into the body cavity through a surgical opening. The design and size of the tissue measuring device necessitates a surgical opening that is substantially large, or a body cavity made accessible during extensive surgical procedures. The device further includes jaw structure for capturing tissue. The jaw structure is actuated by a handle portion which may include a scaled portion for indicating tissue thickness.
One disadvantage to typical tissue measuring devices is they require a substantially large surgical opening to access the desired tissue and are therefore incapable and/or undesirable for use in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures where accessibility is extremely limited. Moreover, due to limited accessibility, manipulation of the jaw structure may be problematic.
Accordingly, there is a defined need for a tissue measuring device that is applicable for endoscopic and/or laparoscopic procedures. It would also be desirable to provide a tissue measuring device which provides ease of operation during endoscopic and/or laparoscopic procedures. It would also be desirable to provide pivotal jaw structure which provides substantially problem free operation of the device. It would further be desirable to provide a tissue measuring device which is capable of controlled approximation of jaw structure. It is also desirable to provide a tissue measuring device that surely and accurately measures body tissue endoscopic and/or laparoscopically. It would further be desirable to provide positive and visually accessible indication of such tissue measurement during endoscopic and/or laparoscopic use of the device.